German Percabeth Part 3
by ranconteur
Summary: I do not own the rights to pjo


Nun, die Dinge könnten besser sein, dachte Percy vor sich hin. Er und Grover waren sauber, das Zimmer war sauber, alles war blitzblank und alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ohne Annabeth, es fühlte sich nicht richtig.

"Mann, ich wirklich vermasselt, Grover.", Brummte Percy zu seinem besten Freund.

"Ja gut ... Sie zwei wird es klappen. Ihr zwei immer. "

"Das hoffe ich doch."

Grover warf seine Augen auf den Boden, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. "Nun ... ich besser gehen lassen. Sehen Sie sich um Menschen. "

"Ja", sagte Percy, "wir sehen uns."

Er setzte sich für eine lange Zeit. Er wusste, dass er zu denken, wie man dies besser zu machen. Vielleicht ein Geschenk? Das könnte funktionieren, aber was?

* mittlerweile *

"Also, dass etwa resümiert, was Algenhirn tat. Was denken Sie? "

Reyna nachdachte, was ihr Freund hatte gerade über die Missgeschicke des griechischen Wasser Junge erzählte. "Nun, es ist sicher klingt wie etwas, das er tun würde." Beide kicherte. "Er ist krank so yeah er geschlafen und statt Videospiele spielen und macht eine blaue Waffel-Mix Explosion entspannt haben. Jetzt sollten Sie so hart gehandelt haben? Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jemand daran schuld ist, aber niemand ist wirklich unschuldig entweder. Aber zu wissen, ihr zwei Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es herausfinden können. Ich wette, morgen die beiden von Ihnen wird gut. "

Annabeth dachte daran, was ihr Freund gerade gesagt hatte. "Sooooo ... du, ich sollte etwas tun, um zu versuchen und zu beheben?"

"Ich sage, es würde nicht schaden.", Sagte Reyna.

"In Ordnung Nun, ich denke ich besser anfangen, bis von etwas."

* zurück zu Percy *

Nun, nach dem Umzug von Wasser in den Kühlschrank und hält sie in Form einer Herz Kette, bekam er es zu frieren. Es war heute ein schönes Eis Herz Kette. Er dachte, es war wunderschön und er dachte Annabeth würde die Architektur, es zu lieben. Er erklärte in Richtung Annabeths Wohnheim, um es ihr zu geben.

* zurück zum Annabeth *

Annabeth war ziemlich stolz auf das, was sie geschaffen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie viel Percy hatte den Schild, der Tyson für ihn gemacht hatte geliebt und wie es brach und er nie einen Ersatz zurückgekommen. So, dachte sie, dass sie etwas artsy tun und versuchen, ein Replikat für ihn zeichnen. Jetzt war Annabeth ein wirklich großen Architekten, so wusste sie, wie man Kunst im großen Stil zu machen, aber sie merkte, dass sie war keineswegs gut zeichnen. Ihr Endprodukt (nach vielen Revisionen) einfach aussah Huhn Kratzer von einem fünf Jahre alten zusammen geworfen gezogen. Sie wollte versuchen, es besser machen, aber plötzlich Percy stürmte in den Raum.

"Annabeth! Da bist du ja! "

"Percy ?!" Annabeth versucht, die Zeichnung so schnell wie möglich zu verbergen. "Was machst du hier? Was willst du? Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin? "

"Ja Wise Girl Sie immer aber ich habe etwas für dich!" Percy warf seine Hände, um die vorliegende zeigen.

"... Du hast mich ... Wasser?"

"Huh?" Percy blickte verwirrt. Blick hinunter in seine Hände, sah er, dass das Eis Herz Halskette er gemacht hatte geschmolzen war und leider hat er nicht die Befugnis, Wassertemperatur so extrem zu verändern. "Oh ... oh nein. Ich schwöre es etwas erstaunlich war! IIII in diese Herzenssache gemacht und es war gefroren und ich verspreche, es war wunderschön und alles, aber ... oh egal. «Er ließ das Wasser auf den Boden fallen. "Es tut mir leid Annabeth, ich wirklich bin, das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte."

Annabeth fing an zu lachen und Percy nur gab seine noraml verwirrten Blick.

"Nun", sagte sie, "zumindest meine Gegenwart wird nicht auf Sie zu schmelzen." Sie reichte dann die Zeichnung zu ihm.

"Oh! Es ist ... um..it ist ... eine Zeichnung? "

"Ha ja, ich weiß, dass meine Zeichnung saugt, danke für den Hinweis it out doofus." Annabeth streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, um ihn zu zeigen, sie war nur ein Scherz.

"Na ja so oder so Ich liebe es", sagte Percy.

"Ich liebte Ihre derzeitige auch."

"Also ... gibt es noch einige blaue Waffeln rund ?" sagte Percy mit seiner Unterschrift Grinsen.

"Hahaha! Nein, wir müssen einige machen, aber ich bin okay, dass mit. "

"Ich auch."


End file.
